


Cas... This is where You Come In

by Sammiwayward



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiwayward/pseuds/Sammiwayward
Summary: Dean has been hit with an extremely powerful love potion and as Rowena discovers... only someone who is truly in love with the affected can cast the counter curse.





	Cas... This is where You Come In

chapter 1 

“Cas.. hey..” Sam practically whispered into the phone, “we’ve got a Problem. It’s Dean.” 

Before the “ean” even left his mouth; that tell tale flutter of wings and Cas was there, about an inch from Sams face in the bunkers kitchen. 

“What is it? Where is he?” Cas said without missing a beat.

“Well.... he’s in his room...he’s.... I’m not sure to be honest, but he’s not himself.. he’s packing..?” Sam shrugged showing he was just as confused and bewildered as Cas. 

“Packing for what? Did you find a case?”

“No... no that’s the problem. He said he’s met someone & he’s moving out. Come see for yourself.”

Cas followed Sam to deans room to find him chipperly throwing clothes and pictures in various duffles, whistling and .... dancing? If you could call it that. 

Cas’s stunned face darkened immediately.

“Yeah so if you could help me out.. that’d be great.” Sam said over his shoulder.  
“Hey dean look who’s here! Why don’t you tell him what you’re up to?”

“Cas! Hey buddy! I’m so glad you’re here, can’t leave without saying goodbye to my best pal! Cas you wouldn’t believe my night, this girl, this amazing, funny, smart, OH and HOTT, damn is she hot, I just had to come back and grab my stuff. We had the most amazing night together & get this... the wants me to run away with her... to JAMACA. JAMACA! Right!!?? I mean I’ve never been much for tropical climates but hey, YOLO right?! Guys if you could see this girl you’d get it!” 

Sam visibly winced at the “yolo” that was so NOT like Dean, not to mention incredibly inaccurate. He shook his head and shot Cas a look that said “for the love of god stop this madness” but Cas was already glaring at Dean with absolute incredulity. He turned abruptly, motioning for Sam to follow. 

Down the hall a bit, he turned. “Sam I think I know what’s happening. It’s a love spell.” Sam nodded, he had figured as much, having been under one himself before he knew the signs. but Cas had a way of reading Dean, he knew he could verify his suspicions. Now for a plan.

“Ok now what do we do? And who would want to put Dean under a love spell??”

“Well he is devastatingly handsome” Cas casually tried, shrugging his shoulders, Sam wrinkled up his nose. 

“I think I know who we need to ask for help.” Cas continued. 

Neither of them had to even say her name out loud.

 

Chapter 2

“Do you think you can track her down, Cas? We don’t have a lot of time. I’m not sure how to keep him here apart from tying him down.” Sam did not want it to have to come to that. 

Cas didn’t even say a word before the sound of his wings made Sam jump and he disappeared. Sam was left to try and buy them some time. 

“Hey Dean listen... I would love to meet this uh amazing girl, you know before you leave, do you think she would be willing to ... meet us somewhere? Get a bite to eat?”

“Oh I don’t know Sammi, we have a flight to catch, I think we gotta hit the road.”

“Dean, you are terrified of flying.”

Dean seemed to actually pause for a minute and think about that fact until the haze seemed to come over him again. “Nah! Not anymore, no big deal.”

A sudden “whoosh” down the hall told Sam that Cas had found what they needed. That was fast. He could already hear her from down the hall.

“What do ya think yer doin? Get yer hands off me oh! Samuel you had better have a good explanation fer this. Here I am mindin my own buisness, Gettin my beauty rest and in barges this great dolt, handsome as he is, that is no excuse! bargin in on a lady and whisking her off ..”

“Rowena Rowena I know, and I’m really sorry about that, it’s just we really need you, Deans been put under a love spell.”  
Rowena, who was still in her silk pajamas & sleep mask on her forehead, sighed a heavy, overdramatic sigh and rolled her eyes. “Oh Fer heavens sake. The things you boys get yerselves into. I’ve lost count of the favors I’m owed.” 

Rowena stood in the door way, carefully watching Dean, still blissfully moving about, gathering and whistling. He finally noticed the witch and said happily “hey! what is this a family reunion?” 

Rowena solemnly turned to the other two.  
“I don’t want yeh to go an’ panic on me now boys, but this has traces of the strongest love potion I’ve ever seen. & not because some lass is smitten and wants our dashing boy all for herself. This reeks of malice, it’s a trap of some kind. I’ll need to find the counter curse. You boys need to stall him.”

As it turned out, Sam and Cas got the much harder end of the deal. Dean was NOT having it. If Dean was stubborn on a regular day, it was nothing compared to this. They ended up going with the last resort; Dean had to be restrained in the dungeon. Sam wanted nothing to do with it. It was reminding him way too much of that last time Dean was the one tied up in here. Curing him of his demonhood was something he never wanted to be reminded of again. 

Cas quickly but deliberately had set to work on the chains around deans wrists and ankles, wrists above his head in the chains suspended from the ceiling, ankles chained to the ground. And Dean would. not. shut. up.

“Heyy Cas, buddy, you don’t have to do this, come on this is crazy, let me go.” Cas ignored his pleas and stood near the wall, arms folded, scowling at Dean. He knew it wasn’t Deans fault, but he couldn’t help but be annoyed and... what else was that? Jealousy?  
“Cas! Come on let me go! I need to see her she’s waiting for me, I need to see her man!”  
His voice was getting louder and more desperate as he struggled against the chains “Cas you son of bitch! What the hell is wrong with you?!” Dean bellowed.

As much as it hurt to just leave Dean there alone & chained in the dark, Cas didn’t really have an option. It was getting hard for him to watch. He didn’t know why really, Dean wasn’t in any kind of pain. He guessed he just didn’t like to see him so upset. 

Back in the library Rowena was studying a spell book with Sam close by, supervising. When she suddenly looked up and said with authority;  
“All right boys... here’s what we need to do.” 

“First I need a few ingredients from your stores here, for the counter spell. Unfortunately, Extracting this from Dean will not be exactly .....comfortable for him..” 

Cas shot Sam a look that said he was already not a fan of this plan.

“Even more unfortunately, that’s the easy part.” Rowena continued. “If this is goin to work...it needs to be performed by someone who is truly in love with the affected. This curse runs deep, it will not be dispelled so easily.” 

“Great. Perfect.” Sam scoffed “ Where are we supposed to find that? Dean doesn’t even hang around one girl long enough to learn her last name let alone fall in love.”

“No.. Samuel that’s true...” she said slowly then looked over at Cas, cocking her head like she was studying him.

Of course. This could work.

“Why are you both looking at me like that. I don’t know the inner workings of Deans dating life.” He said, somewhat annoyed and.... there was that jealousy again.

“Cas you love Dean right? You would do anything for him?” Sam asked somewhat frantically.

“Well of course. I just don’t see...” wait. Oh..... oh. 

Sam and Rowena smiled triumphantly at him. “Let’s get to work.” Rowena squealed just a little to excitedly. 

Chapter 3

In the dungeon Dean was between absolute rage and desperate tears. It was pathetic, frankly. “You know you guys are all real hypocrites, you go on and on about me being happy and settling down but oh the second I am, you chain me up down here and leave me and .... hey! Hey what are you doing over there?”

Rowena was mixing up some ingredients with a large mortar and pestle

“Alright, I don’t know what kind of weird witchy shit you’re doing over that but you stay the away from me with it. got it? Hey! You listen to me!”

Ignoring Deans blatherings she turned to the other two. “Finished. Now .... Cas this is where you come in, are you ready?” 

“Yes.” Cas said assuredly. Even though he was not sure at all. 

“Samuel and I will be just outside, the spell needs to be done alone. I’ve explained everything, you can do this dear.” 

Cas stood hesitantly by Rowena’s concoction. He quickly took off his trench coat and suit jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves. He went over the instructions in his head. Dean yelling and going on all the while, it was incredibly distracting. First he made his way over to Dean and began to unbutton his shirt.

“Whoa hey hey what are you doin man?” Dean was getting nervous.

Cas needed access to Deans bare chest for this to work. With two strong hands the grabbed Deans t shirt by the collar and ripped down the middle in one quick stroke. Dean gave out a startled yell. 

Cas went back to the mortar and picked up a handful of the wet sand like mixture, heading back to Dean, who he noted to himself, looked absolutely terrified. He had to be strong, he had to do this for Dean.

Without a word Cas placed his hand under the torn t shirt, right above Deans heart. He had to get this right. He had to work with precision. Dean had finally shut up but now his breathing was fast and heavy. His face scared but... curious. Once Cas found his mark he slowly began rub the mixture in the hunters chest till it coated the area above his heart. He couldn’t help but marvel at the hardness and smoothness of it as he worked, he hadn’t really seen him so bare and up close since.... well since hell. Abruptly he stopped and went back to the table where another potion of some kind sat waiting. This one was a dark and thick liquid, almost the color and consistency of blood. Cas coated his right hand in it thoroughly, before making his way back to where Dean hung. 

This was going to be the hard part, the uncomfortable part, as Rowena had put it. He knew what that meant, he was going to have to cause Dean pain. He hated every second of it. She had said, burn it up at the source, the heart, then bring it out of his body. Just burning it up wouldn’t be enough. 

“I’m sorry for this Dean. I promise it will be over soon.  
Before Dean could protest, Cas’s hand came down harshly on the mixture already on his chest. And burning was right. It burned, but not on the surface, inside. Dean felt as though the inside of his chest was engulfed in flames and he cried out, begging for Cas to stop. Cas held strong, 1 minute, she had said 1 full minute, he could do this. He held his hand to Deans chest, squeezing his eyes shut, not bearing to look at his best friend like this.  
Finally the time was up and he let go, both men breathing heavily, Dean gasping and choking, struggling to speak.

“Cas. What. The hell. Was that for.” He coughed out. But Cas saw almost a hint of clarity in deans eyes, of recognition, almost. He looked confused, as if he didn’t know how he had gotten there. He probably didn’t. But it wasn’t over. The remnants were still in him. 

“Cas?.... Cas what happened to me?” Dean asked, full of worry.

“Love spell.” Cas said simply, still a little out of breath. “It’s not finished, it’s still in you, we have to get it out.” Dean looked confused and tired.

Cas walked over to the table for the last piece, a small clear flask full of a black watery liquid. He tenderly put it up to deans lips urging him to drink. Dean was hesitant but the part of him that trusted Cas was just conscious enough to take a sip. Then it was Cas’s turn. He downed the rest of the flask in two gulps. 

He put he put both hands to the side of Deans face to steady him. Deans eyes were full of worry and questions. Cas went over the last of the instructions in his mind. The painful part was over, this part was just... strange. But he almost had Dean back. The real Dean. His Dean. Rowena had said, intake the rest of the spell directly from Dean, right from his mouth, “almost like a kiss” Rowena had said in an almost too casual way.

Dean was still in such a fog, he jerked away from Cas’s hands but Cas held firm, at the sides of deans head. Cas slowly began to lean in, open lips finally coming to rest on his friends. He gave the slightest pull of his breathe to draw out the rest of the spell. Rowena said it wouldn’t hurt him, as it was just burnt remnants. He tasted the strange tingly mist almost immediately and knew he was doing it right, he continued to breathe in until the mist was gone. Dean had stopped struggling but was staring wide eyed at Cas’s mouth on his. Cas could tell the spell had gone, but for some reason he didn’t want to take his lips away. Deans were so soft and he wanted to taste what Deans mouth tasted like without that witches vile spell. If he was being honest he had wanted to do this for a long time. 

He continued to move his lips, just like he’d seen other humans do when they kiss, he wasn’t sure if he was doing it right but it felt .... good. Really good. Dean was in shock and looked at Cas with confusion until he allowed his eyes close and leaned into Cas’s kiss, hungry for more. 

What the hell was happening? He just woke up chained in the dungeon with Cas kissing him and he didn’t hate it. He really didn’t hate it. He didn’t fight too hard because honestly he kind of thought that he was dreaming at first. Everything felt so foggy he couldn’t really tell what was real right now. But what he did know was that the lips kissing him were the most intoxicating things he’d ever tasted in his life. He couldn’t help but fervently return the kiss. He gently parted his lips, letting Cas know it was ok to keep going.  
Cas was deliriously happy all of a sudden. Was this really happening right now? His hands still covered in the mixture that looked like clay and sand and blood were open to his sides not wanting to make a mess of everything but suddenly he didn’t care. One hand went around deans waste, under the torn shirt to touch the bare skin of his lower back, as he still hung from the chains. Dean couldn’t really object or reciprocate but he leaned into the touch as best he could...he wanted this. Cas’s other hand slid up to Deans cheek then to the back of his neck, as Cas continued his kiss him passionately. He was completely taken aback when he felt Deans tongue slide through his parted lips, and against his own tongue. It made his cock jump in his pants and being pressed up to Dean the way he was, it was no secret. Cas broke away, somewhat embarrassed. Dean, face and neck dirty from Cas’s hands, lips swollen, eyes wide, seemed to really be waking up now. Coming back to himself.  
Shit. Cas thought. What if he didn’t want this. What if he was still effected by the spell? What if he was too out of it or doesn’t remember it at all? His mind was racing. How was he supposed to go back to being deans “buddy” after THAT?? He was sure he couldn’t.

“Cas.... I ... you saved me. You got me out.” He breathes out happily, his face breaking into a wide smile.  
“Dean I’m sorry if that was... uncomf..”  
Dean cut him off quickly “Cas could you do that again?” He said it before he could let himself actually think about what he was asking for. 

Cas actually smiled, a shy adorable little smile that drove Dean absolutely mad. He wanted to dive at him himself and wrap his arms around the angel, and kiss him and never stop. He suddenly became very aware of his inability to do so, but Cas did just that for him, he wrapped his arms around the hunter and kissed him again, this time thrusting his tongue into his mouth without a thought and grinding up against him where he stood. The thoughts were running unhinged through deans mind; Shit this was hot . Why did this feel so good?? This was Cas! But then... of course it felt good... it was Cas.  
God he had been so stupid for so long. He couldn’t believe this is what he was missing. Dean ground back into him as best he could though he was getting steadily more and more frustrated with the fact that he couldn’t touch Cas. He wanted his hands on him, he wanted to run his hands down his muscular chest which he could see in better detail than ever now without all of his regular layers. And all of a sudden he had the intense desire to cup Cas’s ass in his strong hands. It was like Cas read his mind, even though dean knew he didn’t do that anymore. He slipped his hand down the hunters back lower and lower until, he grabbed him, pulling him flush up against his body. Dean could feel the angels erection through his jeans, now pressed up against his own. Fuck.  
He groaned low in his throat, he needed. Out. Of. These. Chains. 

From the doorway they heard someone clear their throat and cough a little too loudly. Sam. Oh boy...  
and Rowena? The small red headed witch was practically clapping her hands and just short of jumping up and down with glee. 

Cas abruptly turned around. “I uh... I believe the counter spell worked sufficiently. Thankyou Rowena.”

“You don’t say.” She said with a coy smile. 

Dean looked at Sam red faced but smiling and gave his shoulders an awkward shrug. Sam couldn’t help but laugh. Cas and Dean were both smiling like idiots now. “Guys you wanna leave us alone for a minute?” Dean asked and Cas’s heart leapt in his chest.

Sam and Rowena didn’t need more than that. Especially Sam. He smiled as he walked out of the dungeon, shaking his head in disbelief but also, somewhere in he back of his mind, thinking to himself .. that it was about god damn time.


End file.
